Dendam dan Kehilangan
by hyakuju
Summary: Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang bertarung – kekuatannya tidak seimbang, ia seperti mengenali salah satu diantaranya; karena dia adalah kakaknya. #WFCAngst2019-FNI


.

.

.

"Dendam dan Kehilangan"

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya Tidak Mengambil Keuntungan Dalam Bentuk Apapun]

Story Hyakuju

[Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Sasuke]

[Fighter, Commedy, Romance Sad}

#WFCAngst2019-FNI

.

.

.

Sumarry.

Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang bertarung – kekuatannya tidak seimbang, ia seperti mengenali salah satu diantaranya; karena dia adalah kakaknya.

Warning:

[Angst]

.

.

.

Cidori (Sasuke) – Mangekyo Sharinggan - Amaterasu (Itachi)

Uchiha Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan kakanya Uchiha Ithachi di sebuah lembah yang indah, keduanya saling beradu kekuatan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Sasuke sudah bersiap melepaskan cidorinya dan Itachi menggunakan amaterasunya.

Sasuke aku akan mengalahkanmu, kau telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku

Itachi aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke

Hingga akhirnya kedua kekuatan mereka beradu

Duarrrr... Duarr...

Duarrrr...

Bukit indah pun berubah menjadi tempat gersang dan tandus seketika, keduanya saling terlempar kebelakang Itachi "ia kembali berdiri" dan Sasuke "dia masih belum berdiri lagi".

"keduanya sudah babak belur, Sasuke mengalami banyak luka dan Itachi juga demikian sampai matanya mengeluarkan darah karena menggunakan banyak jutsu sharinggan"

Seketika itu Itachi pun menggunakan susano'o dan menghampiri Sasuke

"Sasuke saat itu langsung ketakutan dan bergemetar melihat susano'o"

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dengan wujud susano'o nya. Ketika didekat Sasuke, Itachi melepaskan susano'o nya dia memberikan ingatan dimana kejadian sebenarnya – yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya sampai ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Itachi: Lihatlah, yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke: hmmm

"Sasuke pun tercengang melihatnya – dia melihat ayah dan ibunya dibunuh oleh seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Itachi, ayah dan ibunya sebelumnya menyelamatkan Itachi dan menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat akan tetapi Sasuke hanya melihat sang kakak yang menghabisi kedua orang tuanya dengan pedang (tanpa belas kasihan)"

Itachi: Sasuke, aku sayang menyayangi ayah dan ibu

Sasuke: yah. Maafkan aku kakak

Itachi: aku tak mungkin membunuhmu Sasuke karena aku menyayangimu

"Sasuke yang mendengar ini dia langsung menangis dan segera bangun memeluk sang kakak"

Sasuke: terima kasih kakak

"Sakura pun datang dan langsung memberikan pertolongan kepada Sasuke"

Sakura: Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?

Sasuke: yah

"Itachi pergi, menggunakan kamui"

Itachi: tolong jaga dia, Sakura

Sakura: yah, kau mau ku obati Itachi?

"Itachi pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan sakura membawa Sasuke ke desa konoha – digerbang desa mereka bertemu dengan Naruto"

Naruto: hay Sakura. Haah "terkejut", kenapa dia (Sasuke) sakura?

Sakura: dia baru saja bertarung dengan kakaknya (Itachi)

Naruto: kurang ajar, dimana dia (Itachi)?

Sasuke: Naruto, tenanglah nanti akan ku ceritakan

Naruto: yah

"Sakura pun kembali membawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit untuk diberikan perawatan lanjutan dibantu oleh Naruto"

"hey jangan berisik ini Rumah Sakit", "hey awas beri dia jalan"

Maaf anda tidak boleh masuk (Naruto) silahkan tunggu diluar.

Naruto: heuuhhh

"setelah satu jam menunggu Naruto diperbolehkan menjenguk Sasuke, Naruto pun masuk ke ruangan"

Naruto: Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?

Sasuke: ya, aku baik-baik saja

Naruto: oya, kenapa kau bisa bertarung dengan kakakmu?

Sasuke: oh itu hanya salah paham "jawaban dingin Sasuke", tadinya aku memiliki dendam padanya karena dia telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku tapi dia memberikan ingatan masa lalu (flashback) tentang siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku.

Naruto: yosh, kita cari dia sasuke!

Sasuke: tunggu Naruto, saat ini masih belum waktunya aku harus berlatih lagi karena dia kuat dan licik.

Naruto: baiklah

"Naruto dan Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan tak lama kemudian Tsunade menghampiri Sasuke dan bercerita tentang kejadian tersebut"

Sasuke: ah, Hokage!

Tsunade: iyah, bagaimana keadaanmu?

Sasuke: baik. Oh ya aku mau bertanya

Tsunade: yah, kakakmu sangat menyayangi keluarganya dan menyayangimu Sasuke

Sasuke: aahhh ternyata benar

"sebelum Tsunade mendatangi Sasuke, Itachi mendatangi Tsunade terlebih dahulu dan menceritakan kejadian yang telah dia alami"

Tsunade: dia (Itachi) menitipkanmu disini

Sasuke: terima kasih

Ditempat lain, Itachi sedang mengobati lukanya sendiri sebelum ia kembali ke Akatsuki. Dia menggunakan genjutsu nya untuk mengobati lukanya. Setelah pulih ia kembali ke Akatsuki dan disambut oleh Kisame.

Kisame: yo, Itachi

Itachi: ya

Sementara itu Sasuke pergi latihan setelah pulih dari luka-lukanya, ia memutuskan meningkatkan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan orang yang telah membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya.

Cidori "seketika itu batu besarpun hancur"

Cidori, cidori "ia seakan kembali melihat bayangan menakutkan yang ada dikepalanya"

Sambil memegangi kepalanya, aaaahhh, "ia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya ditebas oleh orang bertopeng yang tak dikenal" aaahhhh

Kemudian dia melatih kemapuan berpedangnya, sings banyak bohon yang tumbang setelah Sasuke menebaskan pedangya.

Ia juga melatih kekuatan sharinggan nya

Kekuatannya seakan bertambah derastis karena emosi dari dendamnya pada orang yang talah membunuh orang tua nya.

Seusai latihan Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Dihari berikutnya sasuke kembali melakukan latihan yang sama.

Tak terasa latihan yang dijalani Sasuke sudah satu bulan lamanya, kekuatannya sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya tapi dia masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke lebih sering menyendiri, menikmati belaian angin yang menjadi hangat sambil ditemani burung dan pohon-pohon yang berguguran.

Naruto, Naruto

Naruto...

Konohamaru: Naruto,

Naruto: aaahhhh, "sambil memukul Konohamaru kerena menunjukan bunsin hentai" dasar kau!!!

Konohamaru: hhmmmhhh

Naruto: itu kurang seksi, sttthh "Naruto berubah menjadi wanita cantik seksi" uwaww

Konohamaru: haaaahh "melongo"

Sakura: dasar hentai "sambil memukul kepala Naruto"

Naruto: hihi

Kemudian Sakura dan Naruto pergi berkeliling desa

Konohamaru: Naruto mau kemana? hmmm

Itachi mendatangi Sasuke

Ditengah lembah Itachi mendatangi Sasuke yang sedang sendirian. Keduanya bercakap tentang dendam yang mereka simpan dan tidak lama lagi Itachi yang akan memulai pertarungan dengan pembunuh kedua orant tua nya. Itachi meminta Sasuke untuk tak datang karena dia sendiri yang akan membunuhnya. Dia akan pergi ketempat persembunyian musuh di gua dekat perbatasan konoha dua hari mendatang.

Itachi: Sasuke, aku pergi

Sasuke: ya

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sakura datang, mananyakan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Itachi "karena sesaat sebelum Itachi pergi Naruto dan Sakura melihatnya".

Sasuke: itu bukan apa-apa

Sakura memegang tangan sasuke

Sakura: aku mengahwatirkanmu

Sasuke: aku tak apa "sambil memegang kepala sakura"

Satu hari kemudian

Disuatu kamar Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, "seseorang yang memakai pedang bercorak ular sedang membabi-buta untuk menyakiti ibunya" aahhh sialan, satu hari lagi akan kubalaskan dendam ini. Sasuke pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar mencari angin segar.

Ditempat lain

Itachi sedang bersemedi menyiapkan penyerangannya besok. Dia terlihat sedang menenangkan dirinya.

Saat siang hari

Sasuke menyiapkan persenjataan untuk mengahdapi musuhnya. Naruto kemudian datang ke kamar Sasuke.

Naruto: woii Sasuke

Sasuke langsung merapikan peresenjataannya.

Sasuke: yo Naruto

Kemudian mereka berdua bercerita tentang kejadian masa lalunya,

Sasuke: Naruto kita sama-sama orang yang kesepian

Naruto: hah "kaget", ada apa sasuke?

Sasuke menceritakan pengalamannya kepada Naruto,

Sasuke: aku orang kesepian sepertimu tanpa orang yang menyayangi kita

Naruto: sa... sa... suke

Sasuke: tak apa Naruto

Naruto: ya.. aaa "sambil tergagap"

Sasuke: saat aku kecil keluarga kami sangat bahagia ibu dan ayahku selalu mengajariku untuk saling menyayangi dan akhirnya aku menyayangi apa yang ada dihadapanku yang bersamaku sampai suatu ketika ada orang yang menyamar sebagai kakak ku dan membunuh kedua orang tuaku, dari situ aku menjadi seseorang yang kesepian dan membenci banyak orang termasuk kakak ku sampai beberapa waktu lalau kami bertarung dan dia memberikan ingatan padaku tentang siapa yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku. Sampai saat ini pun aku ingin membalaskan dendam ini.

Naruto: aku akan membantumu, Sasuke

Sasuke: tidak Naruto. Aku akan melupakannya

Naruto: ya, itu lebih baik

Sasuke: aku pergi Naruto

Naruto: kemana?

Sasuke: aku akan tidur siang

Sasuke pun pergi, kembali ke kamarnya

Saat tengah malam tiba

Sasuke keluar melalui jendela kamarnya dan dia langsung pergi ke gua dekat perbatasan konoha. Disana dia bertemu Orochimaru dan Kabuto,

Orochimaru: ada apa sasuke?

Kabuto: sasuke!

Lalu sasuke menceritakan kejadian pembunuhan itu,

Sasuke: dulu aku mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, ayah dan ibuku sangat baik padaku, sampai suatu ketika rumahku didatangi oleh orang bertopeng yang menebaskan pedang bercorak ularnya kepada ayah dan ibuku. Aku pikir yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku adalah Itachi kakak ku ternyata setelah bertemu dengannya dia memberikan ingatan yang menunjukan siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku itu. Orochimaru, kenapa kau tega membunuh mereka?

Orochimaru: aku ingin kau menjadi anak angkatku Sasuke dan hanya itu jalan yang dapat kulakukan, membunuh kedua orang tuamu dengan menyamar menjadi kakak mu.

Sasuke: kurang ajar kau orochimaru!

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya, tetapi Kabuto melemparkan bom pada sasuke

Duar.. seketika gua tersebut runtuh mereka berdua keluar dan Sasuke pun mengejarnya, sampai disuatu lembah Sasuke dapat mengejarnya dan Sasuke melawan Orochimaru. Sasuke melemparkan suriken ke arah Orochimaru tapi dia bisa menangsisnya dengan pedangnya "pedang yang dipakai membunuh ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Sasuke menggunakan sharinggan nya dan pertarungan menggunakan pedangpun terjadi, Kabuto hanya diam melihat mereka bertarung.

Sasuke ternyata masih kalah dalam pertarungan ini, pertarungan yang tidak seimbang Sasuke pun sudah babak belur oleh Orochimaru. Tak terasa mereka sudah bertarung selama 7 (tujuh) jam.

Ditempat lain

Itachi membuka matanya dari semedinya dan bersiap untuk bertarung, dia langsung pergi ketempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Sesampainya diasana Itachi kaget saat tempat persembunyian Orochimaru sudah hancur. Dia kemudian teringat adik nya Sasuke,

Itachi: sa... suke!

Kemudian Itachi mencari mereka dan mendengar suara ledakan yang keras,

Duar... duar...

Duar...

Bukit itupun jadi berasap seketika karena ledakan dahsyat, Itachi pun menghampirinya dan melihat ada pertarungan disana. Ternyata yang sedang bertarung itu adalah Sasuke, kemudian Itachi pun membantunya melawan Orochimaru.

Itachi: kau tap apa-apa Sasuke?

Sasuke: ya. Ayo kita balaskan dendam kita

Itachi: tentu saja

Di desa Konoha

Naruto dan Sakura akan mengunjungi sasuke di rumahnya, dari kejauhan jendela kamar Sasuke sudah terbuka.

Sakura: Naruto lihat!

Naruto: apa? Aahh "kaget" ayo kita kesana

Sakura: huh

Naruto dan Sakura bergegas melihat Sasuke dikamarnya, kamar Sasuke masih terkunci mereka akhirnya mendobraknya.

Prak...

Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan Sasuke pun tak ada dikamarnya,

Naruto: akh, gawat

Sakura: kenapa?

Naruto: kemarin dia mencertiakan tentang ayah dan ibunya yang dibunuh mungkin dia pergi untuk balas dendam.

Sakura: ayo tanya Hokage siapa tau dia punya petunjuk?

Naruto: ayo Sakura

Mereka berdua pergi menemui Hokage (Tsunade). Diruang kerjanya Tsunade sedang sendirian. Naruto dan Sakura pun masuk dan bertanya,

Naruto: Hokage Sasuke tak ada dikamarnya, jendelanya sudah terbuka saat kami melihatnya dari jalan, sebelumnya dia bercerita tentang pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Apa kau tahu siapa pembunuh orang tuanya?

Tsubade: ya, aku tahu dari Itachi!

Naruto dan Sakura: siapa?

Tsunade: Orochimaru

Naruto dan Sakura: hah,

Naruto: dimana tempat persembunyiannya?

Tsunade: di gua sebelah timur dekat perbatasan desa

Naruto: ayo Sakura

Sakura: hem

Naruto dan Sakura pun pergi mencari sasuke ke gua dekat perbatasan,

Pertempuran (Sasuke, Itachi VS Orochimaru, Kabuto)

Saat itachi menyerang Orochimaru, Kabuto melemparkan suriken ke arah Itachi dan sasuke pun menangkisnya.

Kabuto: cih... pengganggu

Orochimaru memanggil hewan panggilan yaitu Ular besar dan membantu melawan itachi, sementara kabuto melawan Sasuke. Pertarungan sengit tak terhindarkan Orochimaru mengeluarkan jutsu seketika itu ular disana menjadi banyak, Itachipun langsung menggunakan amaterasu nya dan ular-ular itu pun menghilang terbakar termasuk hewan panggilan Orochimaru yang besar.

Orochimaru: ciih. Kurang ajar

Orochimaru menggunakan fushi tensei dan mengenai Itachi tapi Itachi mengginakai kamui sehingga menipu Orochimaru, tanpa disadari Orochimaru melemparkan kusanagi nya sehingga menusuk Itachi.

Itachi: cuhhh "keluar darah dari mulutnya"

Sasuke: aahhh kakak!

Itachi: jangan khawatir, Sasuke

Sasuke menggunakan sharinggan nya untuk menipu Kabuto lalu mengeluarkan cidori nya. Cidori "mengenai Kabuto".

Kabuto: aahhh "sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan pingsan"

Naruto dan Sakura

Dari kejauhan melihat ada asap hasil pertarungan. Dan mereka menghampirinya, dia melihat kabuto yang tak sadarkan diri dan mereka yang sedang bertarung dengan Orochimaru.

Sakura: syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, sasuke.

Itachi dan Orochimaru kembali bertarung karena sharinggan memerlukan banyak cakra mata Itachi kemudian berdarah karena telah terlalu lama menggunakan mangekyo sharinggan. Puncaknya Itachi menggunakan susano'o dan kembali menghajar Orochimaru akan tetapi Orochimaru juga berubah menjadi yamata no orochi (ular berkepala delapan). Sampai akhirnya Itachi digigit oleh salah satu kepala ular beracun itu tapi itachi dapat menebasnya dengan susano'o nya. Kemenanganpun menjadi milik Itachi dan Sasuke, Itachi yang sudah sekarat dihampiri Sakura untuk diobatinya tapi Itachi menolahnya dan menyuruh Sasuke mendekat dia memberikan kekuatan mata nya mangekyo sharinggan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke: kenapa?

Itachi: hem "sambil tertawa dingin

Sasuke: hey, aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi lagi!

Kedua mata itachi sudah terasa berat untuk melihat, uhuk... uhuk... "batuk Itachi mengeluarkan darah"

Sasuke: Sakura cepat obati dia!!!

Sakura: ba... ik Sasuke

Nahas sebelum menerima pertolongan Itachi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sasuke pun bersedih karena sekali lagi dia kehilangan orang tersayang dihadapannya, Sasukepun menangis tanpa henti meratapi jasad kakak nya.

Naruto dan Sakura juga meneteskan air mata dan hanya dapat melihat kesedihan Sasuke tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **the end**


End file.
